


Boy, you are Heaven Sent

by Malzysaur



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill, cheesy pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur
Summary: Alex delivers an extremely cheesy pick-up line to Michael in the crowded lunch room. It goes a lot better than he expected.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	Boy, you are Heaven Sent

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun little prompt fill from the RNM Discord server. Hope you enjoy it!

Blood bloomed just below the skin of Alex’s cheeks as he edged his way around the crowded cafeteria. He glanced over his shoulders back to where Liz and Maria both fought against the laughter, they so clearly wanted to burst out in. His eyes screamed out how uncomfortable he was with the task, but the glare Liz leveled at him let him know there was no way they would ever let him sit with them again if he failed. He suddenly questioned his choice in friends. Surely if they claimed to be his best friends who loved him, they would not be forcing him to approach the boy he’d been hopelessly crushing on for years only three months before graduation. Was the new _Story of the Year_ album even worth it? Sure, Page Avenue was a masterpiece, but who knew if Black Swan would hold up. He frowned again and made to turn back towards his safe space, but this time he was met with twin glares that seemed to burn right into his soul. He dredged up the most pathetic, kicked puppy dog look he could in hopes of Maria and Liz taking pity on him. It seemed they had both grown immune to his pathetic looks. He sighed inwardly as he turned back towards the intimidating expanse of the cafeteria. 

His eyes bounced over the various heads that bobbed at the scattered tables until he picked out the familiar bounce of golden curls. He inhaled a deep breath; his heart started a pounding staccato against his ribs as he skirted the masses to reach the table where Michael Guerin sat. The other boy’s back was to him, and it was Max who spotted him. He shot Alex a confused, but warm smile, a brow arched in question. Alex felt sweat bead along his upper lip while his throat seemed to dry up just like the desert out the window. It didn’t take long for Isobel and Michael to realize something was up as their own chatter slowly died down. Alex could only stand behind Michael like a creeper as he slowly turned to see what had caught Max’s attention. Alex tried to find comfort in the small, quick smirk Michael flashed him before a more concerned look fell across his face. 

“Oh, hey, uh…Alex, right? What uh…what’s up?” he asked, confusion clear in both his tone and his expression. 

Alex felt like even more of an ass and wanted nothing more than to disappear on the spot. He’d come this far and a voice, which sounded chillingly just like his dad, told him that Manes men never backed down from a challenge. He swallowed thickly and ignored the attention from both Max and Isobel as he met Michael’s gaze. “I uh…I was just wondering if it hurt?” he asked, the last syllable cracked while his cheeks ignited again with embarrassment. God, he hoped the new CD was worth it. 

Michael’s face fell slightly as he looked between Isobel and Max. Neither seemed to know what to tell him. He turned his gaze back to Alex, “I don’t...did what hurt?” he finally asked. It was clear he had no clue where this conversation was going, nor what the outcome was meant to be.

Alex steeled himself as he opened his mouth to reply, “When you…when you fell from heaven,” he blurted, though to his own ears it didn’t sound intelligible. The split second after the words left his mouth, he swore it was silent enough anyone could hear a pin drop. 

The spell was broken by an indelicate sound of laughter from Isobel. Max shot her a glare and Alex noticed a flurry of movement under the table which he assumed meant that he’d kicked her, but the damage was done. Michael was still just staring at him, so he fled. Nothing was worth that embarrassment, especially since he was already on the radar for most of the school. He heard Liz and Maria yelling after him, but he wasn’t about to slow down, not until he reached the quiet sanctuary of the music room. As soon as the door snicked shut behind him, he dropped down into a chair near the window. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

\--------

Back in the cafeteria Michael was still trying to figure out what had just happened to him in a matter of mere moments. Finally, he tuned into Isobel’s laughter and turned to glare at her, “What the hell Iz, you embarrassed him by laughing at him,” he admonished as he looked across the table towards Max. He was still trying to figure out what just happened because surely the boy he’s had a crush on for years hadn’t just dropped a cheesy pick-up line on him and fled.

“Oh, whatever Michael, I was not the one that embarrassed him, he did that to himself, what even was that?” she asked, her lips pursed as if she’d just eaten something sour. 

Michael ignored her as he leaned closer to Max, his heart thudding in his chest, “Please tell me that was Alex Manes trying to flirt with me. That’s what it was, right?” He asked, sounding almost desperate. 

Max shrugged, “I guess? I don’t know, but you should probably go find him and see if he’s okay. He looked pretty upset when he bolted,” he added with a frown. 

Michael combed a hand through his curls, “But why now? Dude, there’s like…maybe three months of school left and _now_ he tries to flirt? I didn’t even think he knew who I was!”

Isobel snorts next to him, “Well, clearly he knows exactly who you are,” she muttered, a wry twist to her lips. 

Michael glared at her, “Shit, I don’t even know what to say to him! I don’t know if he’ll even let me talk to him,” he worried. 

Max reached across the table to gently curl his fingers around Michael’s forearm, “Hey! Obviously, he must like you or something, otherwise he wouldn’t have had the courage to actually approach you. I think it’s worth it for you to go find him and see what happens,” he offered with a soft smile.

Michael blinked at Max before he slowly nodded, a soft smile pulling at his lips, “Yeah, yeah…I think I’ll do that,” he uttered as he pushed up from the table. 

Once he was out in the mostly deserted hallway, Michael realized he didn’t exactly know where he could find Alex. Finally, it dawned on Michael; there had been numerous times he’d passed the music room, only a couple halls away, and spied Alex lingering within. More often than not he’d see a guitar strapped to his back as he moved through the crowded hallways. He decided to try the music room first. As he approached the door, he found it ajar. A soft song floated into the hall the closer he came to the door. He eased it open to see Alex curled over a guitar, plucking out a somber melody. He let the door click shut behind him as he stepped into the room. A cocksure grin spread across his lips, his usual armor as he eyed Alex. 

“Shit,” the other boy muttered, his fingers tripped over the strings and a sharp noise filled the air when he looked up at Michael. 

“You never let me answer your question,” he drawled easily, though the rhythmic pounding of his heart in his chest belied the nerves he felt as he moved closer to Alex. 

Alex eyed him warily as he slowly set his guitar down in the case open at his feet, “You don’t need to answer it,” he muttered, his gaze flicking from Michael’s face to where his fingers nervously picked at chipped nail polish.

Michael could see the guarded look haunting his eyes as he stopped a couple feet from where Alex sat. The grin on his face softened, “I’d actually really like to answer it, which, uh, no, it didn’t hurt when I fell from heaven because I was able to sink into the pools of your eyes, darlin’” he flirted. 

Alex frowned at the response, his gaze slowly skipping up along the long lines of Michael’s body to finally rest in his warm, amber gaze. Suddenly swallowing was difficult for a whole new reason, “That was extremely cheesy Guerin,” he finally muttered, his lips slowly forming a hesitant smile. 

Michael full out grinned at him, “Yeah, well, it’s true. Are you doing anything after school?” he asked, his head tilted to the side as he let himself drink his fill of Alex.

Alex’s heart thudded an erratic tempo inside of his chest, “N-no, why?”

Michael shrugged, “I thought I’d take you out to the desert and tell you all about how I think I may have actually found heaven down here on Earth,” he stated, his eyes glimmering with mirth. 

Alex couldn’t hold back the laugh, it curled out of him and made his eyes water, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting any of this, but yeah…that sounds great actually,” he agreed after his laughter died down. 

Michael grinned at him, “It’s a date then darlin’,” he stated with a wink before he turned back towards the door. Just as he curled his fingers around the knob he glanced at Alex over his shoulder, a cocky grin on his lips as he jutted his chin towards the guitar still at Alex’s feet, “bring that along too, I want to see what sort of music we can make together,” he teased before he slipped out of the room. 

Alex was left with a grin as he zipped up the case. Maybe the CD wasn’t worth it in the end, but getting a date with Michael Guerin would more than make up for it.


End file.
